The proliferation of credit cards has led to many vendors offering store-branded (i.e., private label) credit cards to their customers. Typically, during the checkout and payment process, a store clerk will ask the customer if he or she is interested in applying for such a credit card. At this point, the customer, if interested, may be asked to fill out a credit card application form and wait for submission and approval prior to continuing with the checkout process. As a result, checkout lines may grow longer as delays occur due to customers applying for credit cards. Additionally, credit card applications typically require the disclosure of personal and financial information, which may be exposed to the store clerk and other customers in line. Furthermore, without knowing prior to checkout whether or not they may qualify for a credit card, or for how much credit they may be approved, customers may shop more conservatively thereby inconveniencing the customers and reducing sales.
Accordingly, it may be desirable to provide systems, methods, apparatuses, and computer program products for facilitating credit card application transactions that avoid the above, and other, drawbacks associated with the current art.